


My Angel

by InkStainedWings



Series: Michael/Adam [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt!Michael, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, protective!adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Michael is taken by angels. Adam has to get him back.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Michael/Adam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582177
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	My Angel

Michael winced as his siblings kicked him. He was already weakened having been forcefully removed from his vessel, he had no clue if Adam was okay or had been hurt- he refused to believe anything worse happened to him- and then the angels had trapped him in warding that weakened him further.

“Tamiel… please…” He murmured before crying out as the seraph stabbed a blade into his arm. It couldn’t kill him, but it still hurt

“You will receive no mercy from us. We don’t want you anyway… You’re just bait for the nephilim.” Tamiel told him before suddenly his eyes lit up with grace as he was stabbed in the back.

“Get the fuck away from my angel you dick!” Adam growled shoving the body off the blade and wiping the blood on his jacket with a slightly displeased expression before kneeling next to Michael.

“Sorry I’m late. Had to threaten the calvary.” He said ignoring the angels getting killed behind him as he wrapped one of Michael’s arms around his shoulders so he could help him up.

Michael was confused. “You.. came for me?” He murmured and Adam nodded.

“Of course I did. I’m a Milligan first, we don’t leave people we care about to rot in cages. I’ll always come for you Michael. Just like I know you’d do for me. Now how about you blow that meat sac before you burn him out. Still got space in my noggin for a roommate.” He offered and Michael nodded but before he left the temporary vessel he had been stuffed in he dragged Adam down for a kiss. Then light filled the room for a moment before Michael settled back into the comfort of Adam’s mind.

“Well fuck… Now I might want you to get another vessel after all.” Adam said playfully but Michael could feel the underlying fear and relief now he couldn’t notice before.

“Maybe I’ll make an extra later for special occasions. For now, lets go home.” Michael murmured and Adam hummed his agreement as they passed the Winchesters on their way out.


End file.
